Best Request
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Frigga choses brains over brute strength to guard her son while his is in prison. Little does she know, that the guard of her choice would be more compassionate than herself. First Thor Fic!


Best Request

"I am to be in charge of our most notorious prisoner." A tall woman informs the guards of Asgard. "Queen Frigga's Orders,"

"You! To guard the Prince?" scoffed the blonde guard. "You couldn't even keep us from eating your dinner as children!" his fellow guards broke out in laughter.

She narrowed her dark eyes at him. "Laugh if you must, but I have failed to see the Queen come to you personally and give you orders." She smirked with satisfaction as the crowd instantly became silent.

"I have the rest of your assignments for the next month right here." She pinned up a long piece of parchment on the wall. "If you have any complaints, preform this task well and I might change the schedule next month. You are dismissed."

"Wait, Elsa!" The blonde guard grabbed her arm and yanked her off her perch. "Are you certain you the capability to guard Loki? It had to take six of these…Avengers to capture him before. At 21 years of age, I have serious doubts about your abilities."

Elsa scowled at him, not bothering to hide the deep loathing she had for him. "Brother, if you mistrust my abilities than I suggest you go to Odin yourself and request a different guard for the Prince."

"Father will not be pleased."

"When is father ever pleased?" Elsa broke out of his grasp and threw his arm around. "If you would excuse me, Eirik, I have my duties to attend to."

Her brother followed after her down the prison cells. "Einor and Erhard will not stand for it! When the Prince escapes you will bring shame to our family name,"

"As the youngest and the first female head guard in Asgard I doubt that will happen. Nevertheless, there are dozens of guards surrounding his cell. Odin has also placed wards on him, nothing will go wrong brother, unless fools like you will meddle with our plans."

Eirik sighed and gave her a look of betrayal with his cold, granite eyes. "Listen, Elsa-"

She let out an exasperated breath, annoyed by her jealous older sibling. Her father, nor her three older brothers, Einor, Erhard and Eirik seemed to grasp the idea that she would have so much power over them. It was a shock to them when she was to take her father's place as head guard in contrast to her brothers, and since then, none of the four people in her family have seemed to forgiven her. They think she used the same dark magic to gain the power as she did to kill their mother. Idiots, the lot of them! It's obvious that they didn't get the position due to their narrow-mindedness and stupidly.

"Just go to your position, Eirik, and remain there until shift change. You move one muscle and you will be terminated from the elite squad. Is that understood? You're dismissed, I've got some questions for our…Prince." She said as she came to a halt in front of Loki's cell. Eirik's handsome face reddened as he bowed to the Prince, but angrily brushed shoulders with his younger sister.

"Prince Loki," Elsa gave a respectable bow. Prisoner or not, Queen Frigga still loved her son dearly, which was why she did not want a brute be the one supervising the God of Mischief.

"Who requires my presence now?" Loki got up from his bed and casually made his way to the barrier. Elsa noted how prominently his dark attire stood out in the bright white cell. She must be equally as present to get anywhere with him.

Elsa glared at the man who was as arrogant as her brothers. "The purpose of _my _presence today is not to take you anywhere; on the contrary, to keep you in."

His pale features screwed up in concentration. "Surely, they hadn't made you…"

"-Elsa," she supplied, still maintaining a cold demeanor with him.

"Elsa, to supervise Asgard's most high-security prisoner." Loki chuckled. "As if they believe I cannot go any lower."

"Your mother was the one who stationed me here, and I don't want to give her the disappointing news that you disapprove of her decision." Elsa said mockingly. "You seem like a proud fellow, your highness,"

"What in my nature will give you that impression?" Loki crossed his arms over his chest and loomed over his guard, who, with her hands behind her back, paced the length of the glass and back, still not breaking away from his intense glare.

"That you are much like me," she said casually. "With the exception of my placement on the hierarchy, obviously."

Loki gave a cold, dry, lifeless laugh. It was quite an engaging experience though, to hold a conversation with that held some sort of intelligence. Nevertheless, she believed that she was like him? Impossible! "I will consider you my equal when commit the crimes that I have, and in the end, manage to get away with it. You getting away with it makes of for your hierarchy placement."

She shot him a sadistic smile. "Not so quick. If I eliminate the Hierarchy the tally will be as follows. You've been in the shadow of one older brother, I've been eclipsed by three. Your father did not trust you because of your ancestry while mine hates me for existing as a daughter instead of being the lucky fourth son. He and the rest of my brothers also despise me because my birth brought along the death of our mother. Moreover the point, I have become head guard while you blew your chance on the throne by constructing stupid lies and acted on foolish motives."

He banged his fists on the glass, causing her to jump by his twist in character. "Ah! So that's why you were sent here. Not to torture me with brute strength. Not to physically harm me, not even draw an ounce of blood. They believed that you will shatter me with words! Have I no value, no respect?" The objects around his cell began to shake as violently as he was, but Elsa bit her lip to keep a neutral face, but fear was dawning apon her, she had to act quickly.

"Elsa!" he shouted. She won't break! The girl was made of stone, she didn't even flitch in fear. She did not even dispatch the other guards to restrain him. Why is it that she won't do anything! Truly, he go around his room on a rampant tryrade and she still would not move a muscle.

"When you are able to hold a decent conversation, I will be more than happy to oblige. Until then, throw things, break things. Perhaps that is what you need. You know what? Pick up that vase, and throw it at my face." Elsa instructed.

Loki gave her a devious look. "I don't follow orders from anyone."

"Suit yourself," Elsa shrugged. "It might have helped you release some of that anger that has driven you insane,"

"Are you not too young to be doing this? Being head guard," He switched the subject hastily, not wanting to be proven wrong.

"Is twenty-one too young for you? At this age you almost conquered Midgard and had to be down by several superhumans who called themselves the Avengers. Usually villains are quite a lot older, don't you think?"

"Do you have to be an insufferable know it all?" Loki scowled.

"You're the brainier of the brothers, you tell me."

Loki growled in frustration while she smiled with satisfaction. No, no one can be happy on my expense. "Again, I do not take orders from anyone."

"You're the most engaging of the prisoners I have talked too." Elsa confided. "You've got the intelligence; I just don't know why you would use it for evil. You're immune to the cold, can deceive people for information, can use magic! You were raised by such a brilliant mother. Amazing character has been bestowed upon you and yet, you've be widdled down to a mere nothing. Perchance if you had taken orders from some people, you wouldn't be taking to me, the person who loves to make you live your stupid mistakes," she once again gave him a cold look while he got angry.

Loki, unsure if had been praised or insulted, took the thought of the latter and threw a vase at the area Elsa was standing. After quickly regaining her composure ran to another area of glass where it appeared that he had hit her once more. She raced back in forth, making a game out of it, where he tried to hit the area where she was. Loki genuinely felt a smile creeping up his lips as she seemed to actually be having fun with him. None of the children would ever play with him with the exception of Thor, and that was only fighting. He didn't throw the last porcelain artifact. Instead, he took a seat by the glass and motioned for her to sit down across from him. She brushed her dark, sweaty bangs out of her face gingerly squatted down.

"Yes?" asked Elsa, unsure what he would do next.

"I say that…This was…It has been…_Thank_ you. Tell my mother that I thank her for her support."

"Oh," Elsa's brows shot up in surprise. Yes, Frigga had said to not cause harm to Loki, but it was her healing that made him truly smile. Why must her abilities be undermined? "Of course, your highness." She got up and bowed, informing him that his evening guard was here.

"Another thing, Elsa," Loki also got up and straightened his tunic. "It will be you here tomorrow as well, right?"

She still had her back towards him, but grinned like a schoolgirl. "I'll be all month, your highness,"

"It's Loki," he called after her.

"Thank-you," she said as she left the prison.


End file.
